Their First Night
by startscribbling12
Summary: Dante is broken after Vergil's betrayal. Kat just wants to be there for him. She just wants to make him feel better. D/T


**Their First Night**

Kat sat alone in a dark apartment in a random high rise in the city. She wasn't going to turn the lights on and make it known that she was here. She was trying to be as quiet as possible. And that wasn't that difficult. Her arm was still injured so she didn't dare to do much on her own. She just sat curled up against the arm of the couch and stared at the clock. It had been four hours since he had left. Four hours since Dante had gone off to let off some steam by killing the demons that were now wandering around freely in Limbo City.

She wasn't surprised. Vergil had just left them. Kat would have been out there too destroying stuff if it weren't for her arm and the fact that she was human. She was so angry—so hurt by Vergil. She had trusted him. He saved her life and gave her something to work towards. He gave her a goal that she thought the two of them believed in.

A revolution.

She truly believed that Vergil wanted to help mankind be free. Thinking back on it, though, she should have seen the signs. Vergil was a smooth talker. He was built for that kind of thing. He never saw her has his equal, but because she respected him so much, she never saw him looking down on her. Kat always thought they were equals in this fight. She thought that since he saved her, and gave her something to work for, that he actually cared. Thinking about it, though, the only reason Vergil had her learn the ways of the occult was so she could give him access to Limbo. She was just part of his plan. At least Vergil saw Dante as his equal.

Regardless of that, Dante didn't see it that way. Once Dante and Kat learned of Vergil's true intentions, Dante was ready to strike him down. His own brother. It was once Dante who didn't give a shit about mankind. But in actuality—it was Vergil who didn't give a shit. He just wanted to control them. Make them his servants.

She didn't know why she saved Vergil's life then. If it were up to Vergil, she'd be dead. He didn't really care about her as much as she thought she did. He barely even acknowledged all the work she did for them. She was more than 'useful', she'd like to think. Thinking hard on it, _that_ was why she saved his life.

Kat firmly believed Dante did not want to kill his twin. At that time, Dante had unleashed his full power. His devil trigger was taking over him and he wasn't completely there. Kat had enough of a mind to know that Dante wouldn't kill Vergil. They were brothers. Dante had a heart and he did care for Vergil, regardless of the current situation.

And that is why Kat thought Dante had been gone so long. He was tore up about Vergil. His only family left in the world had turned his back on the cause that he made him fight for. How many times must Dante be replaying that moment again and again in his head? 'I loved you brother.' Those words must be tearing at Dante's heart right now, and there was little Kat could do.

She blamed herself.

Maybe if she never found Dante and asked him to stay with them, he wouldn't have. Then he wouldn't have grown to care about mankind. Maybe then he could have sided with Vergil and been happy with his family.

Kat let out a sigh. There was nothing that either of them could do now. It was over. Vergil had chosen his side and they had chosen theirs. All they could do now was rest up to full strength and protect mankind like they promised.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on them. She was worried about Dante. She knew he could take care of himself, as he never ceased to remind her. Still, that didn't stop the worries. What if he was out drinking and was too intoxicated to protect himself? The thought made Kat nervous.

"Maybe I should go look for him," Kat said to herself, her heart strained at the thought of him hurt. She knew for a fact that he wasn't in top condition since he had fought Vergil on that very same day.

Standing and slipping on her boots, she slowly made her way to the door. She knew this was going to be stupid and she would get hurt, but she needed to find him. Before she could even grasp the door handle, though, it twisted and opened. Kat let out a shriek, jumping back a few feet, before looking up into the eyes of the person she was looking for.

"Dante!" She cried, overjoyed at the sight of him. She didn't smell any alcohol and he didn't look too badly injured.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" He wasn't even asking in a joking tone, which told Kat that he was still extremely upset.

"I was going to look for you," She said quietly before pulling him in the door and locking it behind her.

Dante shuffled to the couch before kicking off his shoes and letting himself fall back lazily with a sigh. Who knows when it was when he last sat down. Kat walked quietly, her feet barely even making a noise on the ground, over to where Dante was seated. She gave him a worried look before sitting down a few inches away from him, tucking her feet underneath herself. Dante gave her a sideways glance.

"Have you eaten?" She asked him, resting her head on the back of the couch. Dante let out a grunt, which told her no. "Dante, you need to eat. Just because you are Nephilim doesn't mean you don't have to eat like the rest of us."

"I know," He said airily, tilting his head up towards the ceiling, his arms resting on the back of the couch. Kat could tell he was far away. Dante wasn't really here. He was lost in his thoughts. She had to bring him back somehow. It hurt her to see him like his. If she was feeling horrible, she couldn't even being to fathom how he felt.

"How about I make you something? We picked up some stuff and I think the place has gas," Kat said, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. They had picked up some necessities. The store owners had abandoned their store during the chaos, so they didn't think they would mind. All they needed was some non-perishable food and first aid kits. It wasn't much.

Kat looked at her choices on the counter. The best thing she could cook for him right now would be the frozen pizza. She only had the use of one arm and she didn't know how long it would last otherwise. Besides, Dante insisted that they take it, so she assumed he really liked pizza.

Testing to make sure the oven really worked, Kat threw the pizza in the oven for however many minutes it asked for and walked back into the dark living room. The only light that shone in was the moonlight, since they were way too high for street light to come in.

"It's cooking right now," To which she got a grunt in response. Kat let out a sigh. Maybe he would lighten up after he ate. It had been a while since they had a real meal. Her eyebrows furrowed. He just seemed so out of it. Kat didn't know what to do. To escape her nightmares she went to Limbo. How would Dante escape his? As a matter of fact, how would either of them cope now? Limbo was gone and demons were free to run the streets. Their life was a hell that they would never be able to escape now. How could she make Dante feel better?

All this went through her mind as she stared at him in the dark before the timer went off. She could smell the pizza which made her mouth water at the thought of it. Skidding back into the kitchen, she pulled the pizza out of the oven and placed it on a plate that she found and rinsed off in the sink. She made a mental note to rinse off all the dishes before the water stops flowing.

Placing the pizza on the small table in front of the couch, she took a seat next to him and elbowed him with her good arm to make him sit up. She even brought over a beer for him. He gave her a small smile at the thought and leaned down to grab a slice. The two of them munched into the pizza in silence. Kat only ate two slices before she decided she was done and Dante kept on eating. That was fine with her. She preferred him eating over not doing anything.

She curled herself into a small ball in the corner while she watched him eat. She was hoping for a small burst of life in his eyes. She saw some, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She knew she had to say something.

"Vergil isn't gone you know," She finally said after a while. Dante's head snapped over to look at her confused.

"What?"

"I mean, he's not dead. You still have time to get him back. Convince him, I mean. He isn't a lost cause. He's your brother and I think you should fight to get him to come back to you rather and sit here and mourn him like he is dead and never coming back," She told him sternly. Vergil wasn't stupid and eventually he should know that his plan to rule the humans will not work. Not with Dante around.

Dante gave her a smile, the biggest one she had seen all day. "You're right, Kat." He placed the pizza slice on the plate and set it down on the table. "Why didn't I think about that before?"

"Because you were in shock, just like me. I just thought of it now," She said sheepishly. "Just—don't leave, okay?"

Dante furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not going to leave you, alright?"

Kat bit her lip and nodded. She knew he wouldn't leave but the fear of that even happening nipped at her until she couldn't take it anymore. The thought of him abandoning her was unbearable.

"I'm going to take a shower," Dante said finally, grabbing the pizza box to throw it away. Kat nodded and watched him walk down the hallway until she couldn't see him anymore. She let out a sigh before stretching herself out on the couch. She had to remember to take a shower as well. As soon as her wound was closed.

Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep. She wasn't entirely asleep, no. She was too scared of her nightmares to fall asleep right now. Her eyelids were heavy though as she stared at the wall across from her. Soon that wall was covered by a body.

Dante was standing over her.

"Why don't you go to sleep? You deserve it," He said looking down on her. Kat's green eyes shot up to look at him. He discarded his coat now and was only wearing his grey tank top and jeans. His dark hair was dripping slightly, as it had not fully dried yet. The white spot in the back of his head was peeking at her, as it was getting larger by the day. She could tell Dante was irritated by it.

"I don't want to sleep," She replied with a child-like firmness. Dante gave a laugh before crouching down to look at her at eye-level. In the darkness, Kat's face heated up. He was close to her now, only inches away. She scolded herself for thinking like this in this situation. This was not the time for that.

"I want you to sleep," He pressed on, a barely noticeable mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No," Kat responded. She felt as if she would miss something in her sleep, or that he would leave again.

"Either you go to sleep or I will make you so tired that you will have no choice," He winked at her, causing her already red face to get crimson. She didn't know what to say. She was naïve when it came to things like flirting or anything regarding that part of life. She just stared at him, unable to speak. Dante had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her.

In a flash, he had pressed his lips lightly to hers in a chaste kiss before pulling back to look at her. "You are so naïve sometimes, you know that?" He smiled.

And again, she was at a loss for words. He had just kissed her! She was used to his flirting by now over their time together, but she never imagined that he would kiss her. And especially during a time like this. She never thought that Dante might harbor the same feelings as her. He leaned away then, as if he was about to get up and Kat grabbed the collar of his shirt to make him stay.

His grey-blue eyes bore into her green ones. There were so many emotions between the two of them. Hurt, pain, lust, and love. She raised her able hand to his face in a gesture similar to the one she had done this morning. He leaned into it, his eyes never leaving hers. She sat up this time and kept her hand on his cheek and she took the lead and pressed her lips to his. He responded back happily, raising his hands to each side of her head, fingers laced through her hair. She had only kissed a boy or two growing up and had little to no experience, but Dante was making up for that. He kissed her sweetly and gently, though there was much urgency behind the kiss, as he was slowly beginning to nip at her lower lip.

Finally allowing him to, she parted her lips slightly and allowed his tongue to intertwine with hers as he spread her legs to he could position his body between them as he kneeled on the floor. He wanted to be close to her. He needed to be close to her. A small moan made its way out of Kat's throat as Dante's hands traveled south, slowly down her body, to her hips. She placed her hand on his chest.

His hands slipped under her clothes and rubbed the skin around her stomach, causing her skin to burn with anticipation. She pressed her lips harder to his as their kisses became more passionate. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, forcing his head closer while she tugged on his hair lightly. This earned a small growl from Dante, much to Kat's delight.

As Kat was about to take it a step further and begin to remove articles of clothing, she winced in pain, causing Dante to immediately break the kiss and look at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, surveying her body. Kat nodded with a slightly pained expression.

"It was just my shoulder."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I forgot," He told her, giving her a small kiss on the nose. "I guess _that _can wait until you're fully healed."

He didn't even have to specify and Kat's face turned red again. Despite her embarrassment, she gave him a pout before he pulled her up from the couch and pushed her in the direction of the bedroom.

"Didn't you just say—"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," He laughed. Kat might be innocent, but she was quick to jump to conclusions like that. "The bed is for sleeping tonight."

"I knew that," She said out of embarrassment. She mentally kicked herself for that.

Dante ushered her through the door and toward the bed, pulling back the covers as if he was going to tuck in a child. Kat didn't lie down though, as she sat up in bed and stared at him with her giant, innocent eyes.

"You won't leave, right?" She asked him, her hand gripping the bed sheet. Dante shook his head.

"No, I won't."

Kat smiled and relaxed against the pillows before she felt Dante climb into bed next to her. Cuddling up to her side, he ran his hand through her hair while she stared at him through the darkness.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him. Such a cliché line that Dante had been asked a million times over by girls in the past. He had never answered _them _though. He didn't care about those girls. Kat is the one that he cared about. Perhaps the only girl ever will care about. That was a fact he wasn't going to run from anymore. He loved Kat, and he was certain she loved him.

"You sure you want to be with me?" He asked her. "You sure you want to live this life? Let alone with some demon-angel hybrid who doesn't know what the hell he's doing?"

Kat chuckled. He may be more experienced when it comes to physical relations, but when it came to mental ones, he was as naïve as her. "Dante. If I didn't want this, would I be here? I don't care what you are. That isn't important. Like I told you before. You are Dante. Nothing more. Nothing less, you hear me?" She told him sternly.

"Yeah…"

"I'm being honest, Dante. I will be here to make you birthday cakes every year and I will be here to bother you in your sleep when I lock another door on myself. I'll be here when you are broken and sad at night, or when you slam the door because you don't want to talk to anyone. I'll be here when you drag Vergil back by his hair. I'm always going to be here Dante."

His eyes stared into hers in disbelief. She gave him a soft smile before kissing him and then snuggling into his chest. After a while, his body relaxed to the foreign act of affection he was receiving and he slipped his arm over Kat's body and drifted into a sleep with her.

Kat didn't have any nightmares that night.

* * *

_Hey guys! So this is set directly after the end of the game. Same day and everything. If you didn't notice, I'm keeping Dante's hair brown. I dunno, I feel like giving white hair to this Dante is weird. And besides, I think his dark hair is a lot more sexy than his white hair. Anyway—they kissed! Don't worry, there will be more. This was just—yeah. I don't even have words. I just hope it was okay and satisfying!_


End file.
